


Dido's Assorted Fanart 2003-2006

by Didodikali



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didodikali/pseuds/Didodikali





	1. Vorkosigan Fanart

  


Enrique & Kareen & Butterbugs

Ekaterin

 

Ivan & Miles

Miles & Ivan

Miles & Elena

_"I've got a cunning plan."_

 

_ _

Ivan, Donno, Byerly

 

Gregor

 

Miles & Taura

 


	2. His Dark Materials & Polar Bear Assortment

 

 

  


Iorek & Will

Lyra & Serafina

 

Polar Bear sketches

Polar Bear flirt


	3. Assorted Mad Scientists & Polystar Galactica

 

  


Agatha from Girl Genius

 

My take on the characters from [A Miracle of Science](http://www.project-apollo.net/mos/index.html).

____

**Polystar Galactica**

Dee: Sweetie, dear, I'd like to renegotiate our marriage. This monogamy schtick doesn't seem to be working out. Let's try something rather more open.  
  
Apollo: OMG! Really? You mean it? Yay! So I can-  
  
Dee: -Yes, despite my eternally hot burning love for you, I'm finding that all my needs aren't quite being met and I'd like to step out a bit. With your permission, of course.  
  
Apollo: _You_ want to? Oh. Well, I guess that'd be only fair. Um. Yeah. Okay. Who?  
  
Dee: Well, I've got a bit of a crush on Felix. And Sam is pretty cute. I've decided I won't seduce your father, though, out of respect for your delicate sensibilities.  
  
Appalled-o: My father?! You can't _do_ that! Eeeeew!  
  
Dee: No, I _won't_ do that. It's different. Capability does not equal intent however, and did I not just say that I'd respect your delicate sensibilities?  
  
Appalled-o: Eeeew. Well, thanks for that, I guess.  
  
Starfuck: Hiya, sweetcheeks. Ready to go?  
  
Dee: So my first date is with Kara. Everyone seems to be _so_ in love with her, and I decided I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Kara was delighted to take me up on my offer. She finds that all the boys around here have no... um, taste. So, um. I'll be back later. Don't wait up. Bye!  
  
Apollo: Wait. Whut? That just ain't right. Nooooo.

Sam: Hi, Lee!


	4. Firefly fanart

Zoe: Now, see, I personally find that whole class of guns are too big to be concealed. And they're so heavy that a belt isn't enough, forcing those persons who have no rear end and still insist on carrying 'em on all occasions to wear braces.  
Mal: Zoe.  
Zoe: Yes, sir?

 

Siblings

 

Nice View

 

Wash


End file.
